


Beauty marks and blue haired boys

by asongwritteneasily



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activities, mature because hwa filtthy mouth, no beta we die like men, woosan being woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: Seonghwa stared at the little mark on Hongjoong long, pale neck; it looked like a chocolate chip, floating in a glass of milk.He wondered if he licked it would taste like it.“-Hyung?”Seonghwa swallowed.Or in where Seonghwa noticed Hongjoong’s beauty mark on his neck had a gay panic moment and couldn’t quite stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	Beauty marks and blue haired boys

Seonghwa couldn’t really say he had many turn ons.

Not because he was a prude, it was more like he really didn’t have the time to go figure himself out, not when he was all but babysitting seven other people 24/7; being an idol was a bit of a dream, but a dream that came with downsides, one of them was they needed to be extra careful when it came to dating or even simple hookups.

So Seonghwa, at 22 pushed all his unresolved carnal desires and stuck himself with jerking off to a pretty vague idea of what he may like if it had the chance to actually have sex; smooth and warm skin, full lips, soft hair. 

So, when he distractedly looked at Hongjoong’s neck while they were doing an interview, noticing the small birth mark on his friend’s neck, his cock all but twitching at the sight, he was, for lack of a better term, freaking the fuck out.

Because really, what the fuck?

Hongjoong always had it? Why he didn’t noticed it?

Seonghwa stared at the little mark on Hongjoong long, pale neck; it looked like a chocolate chip, floating in a glass of milk.

He wondered if he licked it would taste like it.

“-Hyung?”

Seonghwa swallowed.

Hard.

He barely managed to slip into his idol persona to answer the question and he knew Hongjoong will have a chat with him for being distracted while on national television but he couldn’t make himself care for the time being; he was a lot more worried to willing off his sudden, scorching attraction for his innocent friend and band member, all because he noticed he had a ridiculously attractive birthmark and he couldn’t stop imaging doing the filthiest things to Hongjoong just to test it out how sensitive the beauty mark may be.

Wooyoung kicked him, mouthing a ‘what the hell hyung’ while he tried not to laugh at him, incurring in the wrath of their leader, he just shrugged and mouthed ‘later’ so the other stopped harassing him and he could focus on finishing the stupid questions.

“I think, _think_ I may have a little something for Hongjoong.” He mumbled into his hands, woosan - and for Seonghwa they were like, an entity now- blinked, in a way way too synchronized manner to not be creepy as hell. 

They managed to cornered him after the went back to their dorm, Hongjoong went back to the studio and he was blissfully out of sight for now; he looked at his band members and shrugged, not wanting to vocalize his inner struggle.

“So? Isn’t like, old news Hyung? We all know you have a crush on our little big leader. This is like, from pre-debut.” San shrugged and Wooyoung nodded.

Seonghwa gaped.

What the fuck, what?

“What?”

Seonghwa couldn’t believe his ears, yeah sure he always had a soft spot for Hongjoong, always wanted him to come home even if the other didn’t play with him; was overjoyed when the tarot reader told them they acted like husband and wife and he fought every inch of their closeness and...

Shit.

He was so in love with Hongjoong it wasn’t even funny.

“Is he having a gay panic moment?”

“He is totally having a gay panic moment.”

Seonghwa glared at both, needing so bad to just try to breath without crying; how he was so stupid? Did Hongjoong know? Did he know? He was about to hyperventilate when he suddenly was wrapped in comforting warmth from every angle. Wooyoung and San were hugging him, making one of the hottest sandwich in history. He curled around the warmth, hearing Wooyoung laugh on his ear as San smiled at him, dimples at full force.

“It’s okay hyung.” San said as it was just something normal to realized he had been smitten for practically two and plus years. “You both are dumb like that.”

What what?

Seonghwa was about to ask for clarification when a little blue storm walked into the living room, eyes ablaze and directed to him; he gulped, knowing that they are going to have a talk about what happened earlier.

“You. Bedroom. Now.” Hongjoong said walking pass and Seonghwa felt equally turned on and afraid for his life.

“Kinky.” Wooyoung said brightly, laughing his dolphin laugh leaving Seonghwa cold and a bit deaf to be honest. 

Woosan made their departure now, both waving teasing fingers and wiggling their eyebrows as Seonghwa was out to some sexual encounter and not to be chewed and spat for being a stupid, horny fuck on national television.

He dragged his feet slowly, trying to come with some valid excuse for being distracted and disappointing their leader’s valiant efforts to be a respectable idol, but he really couldn’t make his mind over anything plausibly sounding.

Hongjoong was waiting for him, arms crossed; everyone teasing him about being small but to be honest Seonghwa thought he was perfect size and he was scary as fuck when mad anyways. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Seonghwa?”

Seonghwa would be mad for the dropping of honorifics if it wasn’t for the completely hurt look on Hongjoong’s eyes; he wasn’t mad, he was disappointed and that somehow pained him more. The other didn’t speak harshly, it was almost a mumble, and he was suddenly reminded that Atinys liked to comment their leader spoke in ‘pout’ or ‘in tiny font’ and looking at the boy’s pouty lips even more pouty he couldn’t help but agree.

Something inside him snapped and dissolved any random excuses he was about to spit out.

“I have a massive crush on you and your birthmark on your neck and I’m getting so distracted because you are really pretty and I have been in love with you since the beginning and I have a full gay panic moment and I don’t know what to do with myself anymore.”

Hongjoong gaped, a quite cute blush spreading from his cheek to his nose to the tip of his ears and Seunghwa realized he said all that at loud and wanted to die right there; he made a noise, like a wounded animal and made a dash to the door, hoping against everything this was a nightmare and the moment he touched the frame he will wake up.

Hongjoong’s grip was surprisingly strong by someone with such a tiny hands.

Seonghwa didn’t want to turn around, he didn’t want to see pity and sympathy as he was gently rejected by the rapper; he didn’t want the awkwardness that will come from it, didn’t want to think in switching bedrooms to make things easier for them.

“You are an idiot, Park Seonghwa.” Hongjoong whispered and Seonghwa felt the pull to look into the other’s eyes. “How many times do I have to throw myself at you to realize I also have a massive crush on you and your stupid beautiful face?”

Seonghwa turned around completely, and Hongjoong looked down, scuffing his feet against the wooden floor, he was still blushing, and the blush was almost reaching the beauty mark; he licked his lips, pulling the other closer, flush against his chest as realization downed upon him with something akin to the rush he felt on stage.

Hongjoong _likes_ him.

Hongjoong likes _him._

“So why aren’t we kissing yet?” Seonghwa said with a playful smirk full of newfound confidence as he tilted Hongjoong’s chin up and crashed their lips together.

Hongjoong _mewled,_ a sound that went straight to his groin, and he only had enough mind power to click their door shut before walking _his_ Hongjoong up to the bed without breaking their kiss; ready to found out what other things he liked aside of smooth and warm skin, full lips, soft hair. 

.

Hongjoong’s beauty mark didn’t taste like chocolate but it did make the other scream his name in the most glorious, erotic manner, being teased enough.

Seonghwa couldn’t really complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by my own freakout at never noticing Joong's birthmark xd


End file.
